spleefleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Squad
Background Squad is a group of individuals within the Spleef League community that was formed by Edmicester. Initially created to dominate spleef, this group eventually branched out to other game modes such as Splegg and Civcraft. Known for their devious plans such as Eteto's Death; this group is still feared to this day, often being banned on sight in the many iterations of SL. Some people acknowledged for being the backbone of the SpleefLeague community. Early Life (2012) Initially lead by Thermalaxis, squad was just a simple spleefing group created to oppose Armada. Although the full original formation is unknown, some known members were Thermalaxis, whiteportal, and Squatman99. This iteration of Squad didn't have much power within the community until some sudden changes were made. Edmicester's Era (2013-2015) After lackluster performances within Squad some drastic changes were needed to be able to compete with the best of SL. Edmicester, a scrappy underdog, revamped squad to what it is today. Founded on the number 12, the members consisted of Ethan2098, Drummerocking, FrostiGobo, QLB1111, Ciarakoala, Foofa, Jasco, Eteto, Zynxed, SaberTTiger, Squatman99, and of course Edmicester. These individuals were chosen based on their unique talents within the SL community, for example Ciarakoala was drafted for her ability to seduce bkrandies with her charm. This Era of Squad lasted for years until our hero Edmicester was drafted into the military, leaving squad for good. Current Era (2016- Present) With Edmicester suddenly going off to war, some members also respectfully took leave. Eteto, Zynxed, and Squat all departed leaving open spots where Migga, Tucoz, and Blazerdx were recruited. Squad was left to choose a new leader and figure out where to go next. Unanimously Ethan2098 was selected as the figure head, mainly due to him winning in the previous Spleef World Cup III. Although Squad had a new leader, they couldn't figure out where to go next. SpleefLeague's playerbase took a nosedive and there was simply nothing left to conquer. To this day there are some members of squad left, but many are elusive and never were found again. Accomplishments * Eteto's Death (2014) * Saber's LeakGate (2015) * Squad top three finish in SWC2016 * Consistent flame threads Notable Members * Jasco ** Known for his toxic behavior, was easily voted most hated player of SL. Often took charge in antagonizing the administration. ** Consistently banned yet somehow took multiple staff positions. * FrostiGobo ** Overall friendly guy known for his wit, enjoyable presence, and real talks ** Skilled in many game modes ** Loves to joke around but also has a heart * QLB1111 ** Appraised for her ability to manipulate SL staff, even going as far as charming Jecth to give her a shrine dedicated to her. ** Caught boosting in SWCIII alongside FrostiGobo. * Zynxed ** Most universally liked member of SL. ** Often used as a meme such as :Zynxed:. * Drummerocking ** Known for his offensive playstyle even mentoring multiple spleefers such as Tucoz. ** Considered to be the best black spleefer of all time * Eteto ** Well versed in the art of arguments and lover of Lightning and Touhou. ** Won SWCI and SWCII * Ethan2098 ** The brains of Squad, noted for coming up with many of the controversial plans. ** Won SWCIII * SaberTTiger ** Reach man, will also chase you down around the whole map. Big Leaks, Big Money, Big Win. ** Won SWCIV * Blazerdx ** he's uh, Gavin ** Best at PvP ** Sucks at all things offensive in spleef * Foofa ** Squad Mascot ** Known for aggressive playstyle despite never making it far in tournaments * Migga ** Most active squad spleefer * Tucoz ** Official Beaner of Squad ** Known for his shitty internet and inability to contact others in tournaments * sheriffCy ** Newest and youngest member of squad ** Only moderator in squad as of now